Tethers for controlling position of an inflatable curtain are generally known. Typically, these tethers are made separately from the inflatable curtain and are attached to the inflatable curtain in a separate manufacturing step at a desired location on the inflatable curtain. The opposite end of the tether typically is attached to the car body with a metal bracket.